godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
The Birth of Guyferd
|image =Guyferd is born proto.PNG |nameofepisode =The Birth of Guyferd |series =''Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd'' |episodenumber =1 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =April 8, 1996 }} The Birth of Guyferd is the first episode of Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd. Plot The Episode begins with the evacuation of a scientific facility and the proclamation that a monster is in the lab and must be sealed inside. The monster is revealed to be a mutated woman, and she tries to kill the man who sealed her inside the room, but she becomes distracted by guards who try to subdue her. She falls down for unknown reasons and the show cuts to the scientist (now revealed to be called Professor Shiroishi) burning his research outside. He is approached by the owner of the laboratory, who encourages Shiroishi to continue his experiments even though one of his colleagues was turned into a monster. Shiroishi is then restrained by guards and is forced to continue research. The Laboratory owner then reveals that they have made copies of his work and plan to use it to create a perfect soldier. The organization Shiroishi works for is revealed to be called "Crown", a criminal syndicate with hopes of world domination. The show then cuts to Crown's board room, where its leader is receiving word that their first perfect soldier, "Guyborg" is complete. The development team seen earlier's new head Shion presents her formula for a "perfect soldier", a parasite called Fallah. It is then decided that the two research teams should work together to create a Fallah-infected Guyborg, but most humans would not be able to survive both Fallah and the Guyborg surgery, so she suggests they only use Martial Artists. The Show then cuts to its protagonist Gou Kazama approaching a Kung-Fu dojo, where he learns that his brother has run away. Gou enrages the dojo master, Taki, and defeats him in hand-to-hand combat. He is then informed by students Rei and Yuu Kujou that his brother Masato did run away, but was kidnapped. At the same time, Crown has learned of Gou's return, and intend to use him as their next Guyborg. Gou goes out to find leads to Masato's whereabouts, but he is attacked and subdued by several Guyborgs. The show then cuts to commercial, but returns to the Taki (who turned Gou in) being infected with the Fallah. Meanwhile, Gou dreams of finding his brother, but all Masato wishes to do is fight him. Masato lands a blow, which cracks Gou apart, revealing Guyferd. Gou awakens in a cell wearing a Guyborgs uniform. Shortly after, the Crown director informs Gou that he is now a "Guyborg", a soldier to protect the earth, but Gou reveals that he wants to be the one to decide what he does with his life. Before Crown can reply, the base begins to shake on account of how one of the test subjects is loose in the building. The test subject (named Jarks) escapes and a group of Guyborgs (including Gou) are sent to capture it. Gou watches in awe of the creature, and is approached by Professor Shiroishi, who had escaped his cell in the turmoil. Jarks (who once was the dojo master Taki) recognizes Gou and tries to fight him, but Gou does not want to fight. Prodessor Shiroishi convinces Gou to fight, and he and the monster do battle. when Jarks remarks that Gou is weaker than he, Gou proclaims that the fight was not a test of strength, but an attempt to save a man. Gou's Guyborg armor then transforms into his Guyferd armor, something that can happen because he was infected with Fallah as well. Guyferd defeats Jarks, but finds himself greatly weakened by their battle. Professor Shiroishi aids Gou as they flee the burning Crown headquarters. Appearances Monsters *Guyferd *Jarks Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Guyborgs *Mutians Category:Episodes Category:Heisei Series Category:Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd Episodes